Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 13
, United Kingdom |presenters = |executive = Celeb Rojas |host = |opening = Natasha Bedingfield performing "Unwritten" |interval = |map year = 13 |entries = 42 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "On and Off" |nex = 14 |pre = 12 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 13, also known as ESCT #13, was the thirteenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in The O2 Arena in London, United Kingdom after winning last edition with the popular song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. For the first time in the contest, the number of countries decreased with an amount of forty-two countries competing in the thirteenth edition. In spite of no new debuting countries, two countries returned to the contest, San Marino and Serbia after one edition of absence. However, seven countries withdrew from the contest due to the poor results from the previous edition, they were Albania, Armenia, Czech Republic, Lithuania, Montenegro, Poland and Turkey. This edition, the Wildcard Ticket will continue as it was welcome in the previous edition which the eleventh placed countries from each semifinal would compete to get a place for the Grand Final. The Big 5 would be the ones to decide which country would get that place. Krista Seigfrids from Finland was the thirteenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song On and Off breaking a bran new record with a total of 234 points. Ireland finished in second place, with Iceland finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the thirteenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The slogan and logo are closely related because the flowers try to represent the power of the contest and the countries after two months of rest due to the summer break. #BloomingMinds was choosen to make bloom our minds with the music of each country. The logo is a big flower composed with several petal of different colours and some bubbles around the center. Participants For the first time in the contest, the number of countries decreased with an amount of forty-two countries competing in the thirteenth edition. In spite of no new debuting countries, two countries returned to the contest, San Marino and Serbia after one edition of absence. However, seven countries withdrew from the contest due to the poor results from the previous edition, they were Albania, Armenia, Czech Republic, Lithuania, Montenegro, Poland and Turkey. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions. # # # # # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) 'Wildcard Ticket' * The eleventh placed countries from each semi-final competed to get one Wildcard. * The winner of this round will get the final ticket for the Grand Final. Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged